Froid comme l'or
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: UA! Tout commence par une invitation au shogi. Midorima pense à refuser, mais le rubis et l'or de son regard n'autorisent aucun refus. Akashi obtient toujours ce qu'il veut; à partir de ce moment-là, ce sera pour lui la seule vérité. AkaMido!


**Titre: **_Froid comme l'or  
_**Genre: **_Drama, romance, le tout assez sombre avec sans doute une mauvaise fin (quoiqu'elle n'est pas encore déterminée)  
_**Rating: **_T (montera peut-être à M, je préviens)__  
_**Personnages:**_ Midorima/Akashi, plusieurs OC feront leur apparition dans la suite_

**Note: **_Comment dire... vous savez, j'ai eu une idée d'OS, mais finalement en écrivant ça s'est complètement transformé pour devenir ça. Ça n'a pour ainsi dire rien à voir avec ce que je voulais d'abord faire, mais au fond ça me va parce que c'est aussi quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps (je vous ai perdu? J'espère que non XD). Je vais peut-être reprendre l'idée de départ, mais surement avec un autre couple (c'est Akashi qui est venu tout foutre en l'air en fait XD)._

_Bref. Voici donc un UA qui va d'abord ressembler au canon; en plus, j'ai gardé les noms des écoles. Par contre, vous devinerez assez rapidement que c'est un univers alternatif, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'y aura pas de basket, ni de GoM. En fait, plus j'y pense et plus ça ressemble au type d'UA que j'ai fait avec ma fic «Personne», pour ceux qui connaissent._

_Midorima est OoC parce que, disons qu'avec cette idée, je n'ai pas vraiment pu placer son amour d'Oha-Asa, et, enfin, pour plusieurs autres raisons. Akashi par contre devrait être assez IC je pense..._

_Selon ce que j'ai prévu, cette fic fera en tout trois chapitres, mais on verra quand je l'écrirai (eh oui, la suite n'est pas encore écrite). On peut raisonnablement penser qu'elle fera au moins deux chapitres (évidemment XD) et pas plus que quatre-cinq (ça m'étonnerait que je m'y rende). Disons que trois serait un chiffre logique pour une certaine raison, mais on verra ce qu'il en sera._

_Sur ce, je pense avoir dit l'essentiel. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou n'était pas le genre d'élève qui se laissait approcher facilement. Il avait beau n'avoir que treize ans, il avait déjà la grandeur d'un adulte, et son visage, soit neutre, soit agacé, avait tendance à faire fuir tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Quand il avait une opinion, surtout concernant la manière de gérer sa classe, il ne se gênait jamais pour la dire à haute voix, quitte à blesser les gens. Il ne jouait vraiment pas dans la dentelle, et on lui reprochait sans cesse son manque de tact. En plus, il lui arrivait fréquemment d'insulter des gens, quoiqu'il ne le faisait jamais sans raison.

On pouvait donc facilement s'imaginer qu'il n'avait aucun ami proche, et plus d'un ennemi. Toutefois, il n'était pas vraiment facile à intimider : il ne réagissait jamais comme une victime. Les gens s'y essayaient malgré tout, parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de son intelligence, vexés de son honnêteté et agacés par sa manière d'être. Il était simplement tellement arrogant qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'attaquer, encore et encore.

Quand c'était des paroles, il s'en sortait en répliquant soit des vérités blessantes soit des insultes. Lorsque ça virait en actes de violence, il se défendait. Il n'avait jamais entamé une bataille, mais à force de se faire assaillir, il avait développé certaines techniques, et plus il grandissait, plus souvent il sortait victorieux de ces combats. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'aidait pas à réduire le nombre d'ennemis.

Ce rythme de vie là était celui qu'occupait Midorima Shintarou : élève studieux, le chouchou des professeurs, il maintenait un langage très formel avec les adultes; cela dit, avec ceux de son âge, il se montrait sans cesse méprisant. Il n'avait rien d'un délinquant, et, pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, il en gagnait malgré lui tous les attraits.

Aussi, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, quelqu'un, un élève d'une autre classe, l'approcherait par-derrière, alors qu'il était seul dans un couloir de son école, pour lui demander, le ton calme :

- Midorima Shintarou, sais-tu jouer au shogi?

Le semi-délinquant, à cette question, se retourna pour jauger du regard celui qui lui parlait. Ses yeux émeraude parcoururent sa silhouette un instant. Il était beaucoup plus petit que Midorima – sans doute bien en bas de la moyenne masculine. Ses cheveux éclataient d'un rouge vif, si vif d'ailleurs qu'on se serait demandé si c'était sa couleur naturelle – quoique Midorima, avec ses cheveux verts, était mal placé pour parler.

Il émanait de lui une aura de calme et de confiance comme on en voit rarement. Il se tenait droit, le visage inexpressif, et fixait sans gêne le plus antisocial de tout l'établissement. Ce qui marqua le plus Midorima dans son étude, ce fut ses deux yeux : le droit était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, alors que le gauche brillait comme de l'or. Ils resplendissaient comme deux pierres précieuses sur le visage d'une poupée.

Voilà le mot qui le résumait : il avait l'air d'une poupée.

Midorima replaça ses lunettes et afficha son habituel air condescendant. Sans qu'il ne le réalise pleinement, un concours de regard s'engagea entre eux. Ils se fixèrent un certain temps, sans qu'aucun ne change de direction, sans qu'aucun ne cligne des yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus grand fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Il ne regarda pas vers le sol – sa fierté l'en empêchait –, mais plutôt un peu vers la droite, et il répondit enfin, sur un ton aussi calme que son vis-à-vis :

- Non, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé.

Plusieurs pas les séparaient; le garçon aux cheveux rouges sembla le réaliser soudainement et fit un pas de plus. Le regard de Midorima fut attiré comme un aimant vers les deux orbes énigmatiques devant lui, qui n'affichaient aucune émotion. Le plus petit enchaina avec un autre pas, et un autre, et, bientôt, il le frôlait presque.

Midorima ne savait pas comment réagir : d'habitude, il se défendait quand on l'attaquait, mais les intentions du plus petit n'étaient pas claires. D'après sa question, il ne lui voulait aucun mal, et il ne sentait aucune hostilité de sa part; le problème, c'était qu'il ne sentait rien du tout.

Au final, le plus petit déposa ses doigts fins et pâles sur sa cravate, pour l'attirer vers lui. Son regard plongé dans le sien, si près de son visage qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle, il lui fit savoir plus qu'il ne lui demanda :

- Je vais t'apprendre les règles.

Pendant un instant, il songea à refuser. Il n'aimait pas cette lueur qui lui disait «je sais tout, je suis absolu». Il aurait même pu dire sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il détestait se faire donner des ordres de cette façon. Et pourtant, après avoir dégluti et sans lâcher son regard, il hocha lentement la tête. Le jeune garçon, malgré sa grandeur, l'intimidait plus que n'importe quel délinquant qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Avant qu'il ne le relâche, l'ombre d'un sourire se déposa sur les lèvres du plus petit. Il mit de nouveau une distance raisonnable entre eux en reculant d'un pas. Puis, l'expression neutre, il lui fit enfin savoir :

- Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuro. Tu peux m'appeler simplement Akashi, Shintarou.

Personne ne l'appelait par son prénom, à part les membres de sa famille; aussi, même si jusqu'à présent, il l'avait suivi, il se sentit obligé de lui faire savoir :

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom, Akashi.

Tout se passa si vite que Midorima n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit : en une seconde à peine, il se retrouva sur les genoux. Il leva un regard surpris sur Akashi qui, maintenant, le regardait littéralement de haut, et il comprit tout de suite que c'était lui, le responsable.

Il se demanda pendant un instant comment il avait fait : après tout, il n'avait mal nulle part, et n'avait pour ainsi dire rien ressenti. En plus, son instinct pour éviter les coups était plutôt développé, mais il n'avait rien vu venir. Ça tenait du surnaturel, à ce stade.

Dans un geste presque tendre, le plus petit posa son index sur son menton et approcha son visage du sien. Il lui fit savoir :

- C'est moi qui dicte les règles, Shintarou. S'il y a une chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que je suis absolu, mes ordres sont absolus. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Un mélange de peur et d'admiration envahit Midorima. Un garçon de vingt centimètres de moins que lui venait de le clouer sur place sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se débattre. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait une telle infériorité sans la douleur, autant physique que morale, qui l'accompagnait habituellement. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas, il ne détestait pas du tout l'expérience.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Midorima ressentait du respect pour quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi, sans quitter son regard, il lui répondit :

- D'accord, Akashi.

Un microsourire se déposa de nouveau sur ses lèvres, le même genre de satisfaction qu'un maitre ressent lorsqu'il a bien élevé son chien, puis il le relâcha et se recula une fois de plus. Midorima en profita pour se relever et épousseter ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, Akashi lui fit savoir :

- Je me cherche un partenaire de shogi depuis le début du collège. Je considère que tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'arriver à la cheville.

Midorima à ce stade avait fini de se dépoussiérer et il replaça donc ses lunettes, qui avaient été déplacées un peu plus tôt. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'intervenir, Akashi lui tourna le dos et lui lança, le ton presque moqueur – mais il était aussi froid qu'avant :

- Évidemment, tu ne gagneras jamais, mais tu seras un adversaire distrayant à tout le moins.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Midorima se sentit piqué. Il décida alors qu'il ne pouvait supporter un tel mépris de sa part, malgré le fait qu'il le respectait, et c'est pourquoi il se jura qu'il le battrait. De cette façon, le plus petit serait forcé de reconnaitre sa force.

Akashi pour sa part commença à marcher et lui ordonna :

- Suis-moi, Shintarou. Nous allons commencer immédiatement.

Même s'il se sentait insulté, Midorima était incapable de ne pas le suivre, et c'est pourquoi, tout en prenant la place à sa droite, il acquiesça simplement :

- Oui, Akashi.

~xxx~

Les règles du shogi n'étaient pas simples, mais Midorima les comprit assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas des notes incomparables pour rien, après tout. Il avait une réelle intelligence, et surtout la volonté d'y mettre toutes ses forces. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait battre quelqu'un, la première fois qu'il tenait tant à mettre tous les efforts nécessaires.

Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller, mais il n'avait jamais eu aucune passion pour autant. Il mettait tous ses efforts dans ses études comme une échappatoire, un lieu où il pouvait tout oublier et se concentrer sur une seule chose. Peu à peu, le shogi prit cette place.

Le shogi en lui-même ne devenait pas tant une obsession, plus que de battre Akashi. L'existence d'Akashi en elle-même lui donnait envie de se dépasser, d'aller plus loin que ses limites, comme un chien bien dressé qui veut impressionner son maitre alors qu'il espère secrètement, un jour, le dépasser.

Il ignorait pourquoi il tenait tant à le battre, mais ce n'était pas le plus important de toute façon. Ce qui importait, c'était Akashi, c'était ses yeux comme deux pierres précieuses, son teint aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, son expression aussi figée qu'une poupée.

Depuis leur première rencontre, ils prirent l'habitude de passer la plupart de leurs après-midis ensemble. Ils allaient dans une pièce vide et Akashi sortait son jeu de shogi; puis, ils jouaient. Akashi l'observait de ses deux yeux vairons, plongeait son regard au fond de lui, et devinait bien avant qu'il ne joue le moindre de ses gestes.

Cela dit, ils ne se voyaient nulle part ailleurs. Personne n'avait conscience, dans l'école, qu'ils se voyaient de la sorte. Même les ennemis de Midorima, ceux les plus obstinés, n'en avaient aucune idée. Surement que, si on avait su, on aurait arrêté de l'attaquer, mais comme il n'y avait étonnamment aucun témoin, l'intimidation continua.

Pendant les cours, pendant les pauses, Midorima restait celui qu'il était, et ne cherchait pas à entrer en contact avec Akashi. Ce qu'ils partageaient pour l'instant lui allait. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter ce que les gens murmuraient à son propos.

Contrairement à Midorima, qu'on détestait pour toutes les raisons possibles, personne n'osait même suggérer arborer de la haine pour le plus petit. Il était tout aussi sans tact que Midorima, tout aussi franc, tout aussi méprisant, et, pourtant, lui, on le craignait et l'admirait tout à la fois.

Probablement que son apparence de poupée, sa manière de faire s'agenouiller les gens devant lui et sa manie d'avoir toujours raison même quand il insistait qu'il avait raison, oui, c'était surement ça, la différence. Midorima, malgré toute sa confiance en lui, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville; et les gens le sentaient, ils comprenaient que le mépris de Midorima n'était qu'une façade et qu'au fond il était aussi incertain qu'eux.

Akashi, lui, était au-dessus de tout, y compris des sentiments.

~xxx~

Un jour, alors qu'ils jouaient, Akashi, contrairement à son habitude, parla. Il lui fit savoir, encore une fois sans lui demander son avis :

- Tu seras mon vice-président, Shintarou.

Midorima quitta l'échiquier pour poser ses deux émeraudes sur le rubis et l'or des yeux d'Akashi. Un silence envahit un instant la pièce, et, pendant ce temps, Midorima tenta de décrypter son regard énigmatique, qui, comme toujours, ne quittait pas le sien. Au bout d'un long moment, le plus grand demanda, en changeant un peu de sujet :

- Tu veux devenir le président du conseil des élèves, Akashi?

L'ombre d'un sourire une fois de plus se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin. Doucement, de sa voix calme, il le corrigea :

- Je _vais _devenir président. Et toi, tu seras mon vice-président.

En replaçant ses lunettes, Midorima tenta d'argumenter :

- Il y aura tout de même des élections. Je ne doute pas de ta candidature, mais je serais surpris si je recevais le moindre vote.

Akashi retourna son attention sur l'échiquier et lui fit savoir, sur un ton léger mais rempli de sous-entendus :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour des détails, Shintarou. Je t'ai choisi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il aurait dû se sentir flatté, mais il était plutôt rempli d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'étaient les méthodes d'Akashi, après tout. Il se demandait si ses actions seraient efficaces. C'était Akashi, l'être absolu, mais même lui ne pouvait pas convertir un collège au complet. C'était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

Pour clore la discussion, le plus petit lui fit savoir :

- C'est à ton tour de jouer, Shintarou.

Midorima retourna donc son attention sur le jeu et décida de ne pas y réfléchir plus. Akashi, comme d'habitude, avait tout décidé par lui-même, et il comptait tout faire par lui-même. Qu'il y songe ou non, qu'il tente de l'arrêter ou non, le futur président allait de toute façon n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et, malgré l'impossibilité de la chose, il allait sans aucun doute en sortir victorieux.

~xxx~

S'il fut surpris sur le coup d'être le seul candidat, Midorima déduisit bien vite que c'était l'œuvre d'Akashi. C'était le moyen le plus sûr d'assurer sa victoire, puisqu'ainsi, il n'aurait même pas besoin des votes pour accéder à sa fonction.

Il songea néanmoins qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec un profil plus adéquat que le sien. Pas qu'il craignait ne pas arriver à faire le travail, il avait foi en ses capacités dans ce domaine, mais il savait que l'image aussi était importante. Avec sa personnalité à mi-chemin entre un délinquant et un premier de classe, Midorima n'était pas exactement populaire.

Akashi néanmoins semblait s'en foutre. Il avait décidé que Midorima était le meilleur pour le poste et il le lui avait donné, c'était aussi simple. Les autres membres du conseil aussi étaient choisis par ses soins.

En fait, cette année-là, il n'y eut besoin d'aucun vote. Personne n'osa se présenter contre Akashi, et ce dernier réussit à éloigner tous les intéressés aux autres postes. Vraiment, la démocratie reçut un coup dur cette année-là, et partout on suggérait, sans le dire explicitement, qu'un dictateur et sa bande de chiens bien dressés venaient de prendre le pouvoir.

Cela dit, Akashi n'inspirait jamais que la peur : il inspirait aussi et surtout le respect, d'autant plus qu'il faisait des choix éclairés et brillants. Le fait qu'il prenne le contrôle finissait par aller tellement de soi que, bien vite, il n'y eut plus que les délinquants pour le critiquer, encore qu'ils ne le faisaient pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, au cas où il les surprendrait.

En entrant dans le conseil des élèves, Midorima, en plus des études et du shogi, fut forcé de faire encore plus de travail. Au moins, Akashi en effectuait la majorité, mais il lui laissait souvent des tâches importantes, qui demandaient beaucoup de responsabilités. C'était une marque de confiance en même temps qu'un test, sans doute, mais Midorima était prêt à tout prendre de lui, si c'était pour qu'il le considère de plus en plus comme un égal.

Un autre changement, positif cette fois, vint lorsqu'il devint vice-président : comme maintenant il était officiellement sous Akashi, plus personne n'osait le critiquer. Les délinquants arrêtèrent de le prendre pour cible et on commença à écouter de plus en plus son opinion.

Bien sûr, on le détestait tout autant, et Midorima n'était pas plus gentil qu'avant, mais au moins il n'avait plus vraiment à supporter les conséquences.

Ce qui changea aussi, c'était leur relation, ou plutôt, ce qu'ils affichaient. Bien sûr, ils passaient leurs après-midis ensemble pour effectuer toutes les tâches du conseil, mais ils commencèrent aussi à se voir dans d'autres circonstances. Comme pour défendre son territoire, Akashi venait régulièrement dans la classe de Midorima pour lui parler, voire parfois manger avec lui.

Il n'était pas constamment à ses côtés : il était occupé à marquer de sa patte d'autres personnes également, tous ceux du conseil, ainsi que ceux qui l'intéressaient, ou ceux qu'il jugeait dignes de son attention. Bref, ces gens-là, il allait spécifiquement leur parler, et alors on savait, on avait compris qu'ils avaient la touche d'Akashi et qu'ils étaient pour ainsi dire intouchables.

Pourtant, parmi tous ces gens, Midorima était tout de même le privilégié, parce qu'entre les fois où il venait le voir, le temps qu'ils passaient au conseil et les parties de shogi qu'ils disputaient par la suite, il était celui de toute l'école qui passait le plus de temps avec lui, celui dont il était le plus proche, et celui auquel il se confiait le plus, allant jusqu'à parfois, chose surprenante, lui demander son avis.

C'était rare, aussi rare que de la neige en avril, mais parfois, Akashi lui posait une vraie question qui n'était pas une réponse voilée ou un ordre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà son avis, et sans doute que Midorima ne le changerait jamais, mais il écoutait quand même son opinion avec attention, ne serait-ce que pour détruire ses arguments si besoin. Et Midorima, même s'il en était vexé, même s'il en était agacé, finissait par se ranger à son bon sens.

Parce qu'Akashi, malgré toute l'insanité de son existence et de ses méthodes, était à dire vrai un être rempli de bon sens.

Pendant qu'il fut président, Akashi rénova tant et si bien les règlements et les coutumes de leur collège qu'on n'aurait pu le reconnaitre. Il changea cette école d'un piètre niveau en une institution de haut prestige. Il dépassa de loin ce qu'on attendait de lui et fit engager de meilleur professeur, fit construire de meilleures salles, augmenta le catalogue de la bibliothèque et réinventa l'horaire de tous les cours dans les limites de la règlementation nationale.

En une seule année, la moyenne générale des élèves augmenta sensiblement, le collège Teikou commença à rayonner aussi dans les clubs de sports. En un an, c'était impossible de remporter tout à coup des coupes, mais il renforça tant les entrainements qu'il attira de nouvelles recrues, si bien qu'on pouvait croire que dans le futur, ils seraient une école effroyable pour plusieurs sports.

Il investit aussi de son temps dans les clubs culturels en leur donnant plus de subventions, mais aussi plus de critères à remplir. Il défit tous les clubs non essentiels pour concentrer les élèves dans les clubs plus adéquats.

Bref, il fit tant et si bien le ménage que Teikou devint la référence en terme de collège.

Midorima fut surpris quand il réalisa un jour qu'il n'avait pas fait de club de shogi. Ça aurait été dans ses pouvoirs, il en était sûr, et surement que plusieurs personnes auraient voulu joindre. Lui-même était tombé sous le charme, après tout.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, alors qu'ils jouaient justement, le plus grand lui demanda :

- Akashi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas créé de club de shogi?

Ils étaient maintenant dans leur deuxième année, et Midorima avait gagné une dizaine de centimètres, là où Akashi n'en avait gagné que cinq. Aussi, il restait plutôt petit pour un garçon, quoique d'une grandeur plutôt normale – c'était Midorima qui était impossiblement grand, l'un des plus grands de l'école.

Évidemment, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être tout aussi imposant.

Ce presque sourire que Midorima connaissait par cœur s'installa sur le visage d'Akashi, le seul sentiment qui s'y affichait jamais – et toujours pour Midorima, d'ailleurs –, puis, le président lui fit savoir :

- Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le superviser comme il se doit, avec toutes mes tâches.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à jouer contre lui. Y voyant un contreargument, Midorima s'apprêta à le dire à haute voix, mais il fut coupé par Akashi qui avoua, le ton froid mais étonnamment rempli de tendresse :

- Et puis, jouer contre toi est suffisamment intéressant pour que je n'aie pas à chercher d'autres adversaires.

Alors, même s'il gagnait toujours, Midorima représentait quand même pour lui un défi? Plus touché que jamais, mais avec aucune intention de le montrer, Midorima décida d'ignorer son vis-à-vis pour retourner au jeu. Akashi ne fit aucune remarque.

~xxx~

Ils furent forcés de quitter le conseil des élèves au milieu de leur troisième année. Considérant qu'ils y étaient restés deux ans, c'était quand même quelque chose, mais Midorima en était étonnamment déçu.

Son emploi du temps s'en trouva paradoxalement alourdi, car, s'ils devaient quitter leur fonction, c'était d'abord pour étudier pour les examens d'admission au lycée. Midorima avait depuis longtemps son œil sur le lycée Shuutoku, qui était bien réputé et qui n'était pas loin non plus. Il se demandait secrètement quelle école Akashi allait rejoindre, et se demanda un instant s'il devrait l'y suivre. Cela dit, il n'osa jamais aborder le sujet.

Ils se voyaient maintenant presque tous les midis – Akashi, après tout, n'avait plus besoin d'étendre son territoire partout, puisqu'il n'était plus président, et il semblait bien que la présence de Midorima était la seule qu'il souhaitait vraiment – et passaient encore leurs après-midis ensemble. Ils jouaient au shogi, mais seulement une partie, et étudiaient le reste du temps.

Akashi, bien entendu, était au-dessus de Midorima, même dans les études, et il ne se gênait pas pour le corriger si besoin était. Midorima n'aimait toujours pas son air absolu, mais il le respectait toujours autant, parce qu'il avait toujours autant raison.

Peu avant l'inscription aux examens, Akashi décida enfin d'aborder le sujet. De sa manière bien à lui, il ne fit pas d'introduction et il lui fit tout de suite savoir, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je vais aller au lycée Rakuzan, Shintarou.

Midorima dut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de replacer l'école. Il faut dire aussi que ce lycée n'était pas à Tokyo, mais bien à Kyoto; autrement dit, à trois heures de train du lycée Shuutoku, et par la même occasion de la maison de Midorima. Pourquoi donc Akashi voulait-il aller si loin quand il y avait plein de lycées dans le coin?

Pour répondre à sa question implicite, Akashi lui expliqua :

- Je dois déménager au printemps prochain pour aller dans la demeure principale de ma famille.

Tout d'un coup, Midorima l'imagina fils de l'empereur, et l'image reste vivace pendant un instant dans son esprit – c'est que ça lui allait tellement bien, aussi. Cela dit, il se reprit bien vite et réalisa que c'était tout bonnement impossible, ne serait-ce que par son nom de famille. Cela dit, il était de toute évidence membre d'une famille vraiment importante.

Midorima sans pouvoir se l'empêcher posa la question :

- Quelle est ta famille, au juste, Akashi?

Voilà, il l'avait enfin demandé – parce qu'il fallait avouer que ça le préoccupait depuis longtemps. Quel genre de famille pouvait créer un tel leadeur à la limite de la mégalomanie? En plus, il avait de l'argent à revendre et avait de si bonnes manières qu'il devait avoir reçu une éducation très stricte depuis son plus jeune âge.

Akashi prit une pièce de shogi, sans égard pour la partie qu'ils étaient en train de disputer – Midorima ne lui en voulut pas, il avait d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant –, et il la porta à son regard. L'air presque absent, il l'informa :

- Je vais devenir le quatrième chef du clan Akashi.

Quelque part, Midorima s'en doutait, mais il avait toujours préféré mettre de côté cette hypothèse qui s'avérait pour le moins effrayante. Loin d'être un prince, Akashi était en fait un futur yakuza, un grand leadeur du crime organisé. Le pire, réalisa-t-il, était que les deux rôles lui allaient comme un gant.

Midorima déglutit et fixa le jeune adolescent qui jouait maintenant avec la pièce. Il la changea d'une main à l'autre et laissa ses yeux suivre la trajectoire. Midorima, comme hypnotisé, fit de même, et faillit, du même coup, manquer ce qu'Akashi lui dit :

- Tu viens avec moi, Shintarou.

Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était pas une suggestion, ce n'était pas une demande; comme toujours, c'était un ordre, c'était un fait indéniable, c'était... trop tard. Parce que Midorima, au fond, n'avait rien pour le retenir à Tokyo : ses parents étaient littéralement absents, sa petite sœur le détestait, et il n'avait aucun ami, mis à part Akashi – s'il osait l'appeler comme tel.

Cela dit, il hésita, parce que c'était important, c'était une grande décision; il sentait qu'il mettait son avenir dans ses mains, et qu'il serait donc à jamais mêlé dans la mafia, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il serait toujours du côté sombre du monde, il serait témoin de crimes, en commettrait sans doute lui-même un jour.

Akashi, bien entendu, sentit son hésitation. Il jeta la pièce sur l'échiquier, effaçant pour de bon la partie non terminée, et contourna la table rapidement. Il poussa les épaules de Midorima qui, par réflexe, recula sa chaise, et s'assit presque sur la table. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il laissa les doigts de sa main droite enserrer sa cravate et il l'approcha de lui.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. Akashi dut prendre appui sur son épaule pour mieux le toiser, pour mieux le regarder de haut, et Midorima d'instinct pencha la tête un peu vers l'arrière en signe de soumission. Le sourire d'Akashi prit place sur ses lèvres et il lui fit, si bas qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu s'ils n'avaient été si proches :

- Shintarou...

Puis, toujours sans lui demander son avis, il relâcha sa cravate pour passer ses deux mains autour de sa nuque. Midorima se demandait ce qu'il faisait quand il sentit son poids sur lui : il avait placé ses deux jambes de chaque côté et s'était pour ainsi dire assis sur ses cuisses. Comme il avait peur qu'il ne glisse, Midorima, sans réfléchir, installa ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

Dans cette position, Akashi était plus grand que Midorima. Il avait toujours son air confiant, presque moqueur, mais il y avait un peu plus, quelque chose qui n'était sans doute que pour lui. Il se pencha sur lui et Midorima ferma les yeux, certain qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais le rouquin n'en fit rien; il se pencha plutôt à son oreille et lui apprit :

- Tous les chefs de yakuzas ont besoin d'au moins une personne à qui ils peuvent faire totalement confiance. Quelqu'un qui pourrait surveiller leurs arrières au cas où une tentative d'assassinat arrivait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait les conseiller si besoin était. Mais surtout, quelqu'un qui leur vouerait une loyauté sans pareil.

Akashi marqua une pause et s'approcha encore plus de son oreille. Il lui murmura, et son souffle vint titiller le lobe :

- Shintarou, je veux que tu sois mon ombre.

C'était la première fois qu'Akashi utilisait une telle expression – «je veux», comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas un ordre, ce n'était pas un fait indéniable, c'était une vraie demande, une vraie supplication.

Akashi, pour la première fois, lui laissait le choix.

Midorima le sentait : s'il disait non, il disparaitrait de sa vie, se chercherait une autre ombre, et Midorima pourrait atteindre la vie calme qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Il ne tenterait pas de le retenir, mais il le laisserait définitivement partir. Si Midorima refusait à cet instant, il mettrait un terme à leur relation, la seule chose à laquelle il tenait en vérité.

Aussi, son choix fut plutôt évident.

- Akashi, souffla-t-il à son tour en resserrant légèrement son étreinte, je te suivrai peu importe où tu iras.

Et c'était vrai : aussi cliché cela sonnait-il, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'en enfer. C'était une vérité en laquelle il ne pouvait pas douter, tout comme Akashi avait toujours raison.

Le futur yakuza délaissa son oreille et laissa ses lèvres frôler sa joue. Quand il en atteignit le milieu, il y mit plus de pression pour en faire un vrai baiser. Les yeux de Midorima se fermèrent et il savoura le contact le plus possible, certain qu'il ne durerait pas.

De fait, Akashi bien vite se recula. Midorima croisa de nouveau son regard hétérogène; il était revenu droit devant lui, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Il les sentit s'activer pendant qu'il lui dit :

- À partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens corps et âme, Shintarou. Si jamais tu venais à me trahir, tu serais puni de mort.

Il lui fit son sourire, qui avait l'air d'autant plus malsain vu ce qu'il venait de dire, et, en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il lui dit, sur un ton plein de menaces, mais aimant tout à la fois :

- J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas.

Midorima déglutit une fois de plus et se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il venait de se mettre un pied dans la tombe. Un seul geste déplacé et il n'était plus. Il ne se défendrait plus contre de simples délinquants, maintenant : il était à pied joint dans le milieu du crime.

Akashi, comme pour le consoler, déposa réellement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une seconde ou deux, puis, il lui fit savoir, le ton un peu plus conciliant :

- En échange, je m'offre complètement à toi, Shintarou.

Midorima pour la première fois rougit enfin, et tout d'un coup toute la situation lui apparut sous un autre angle. Il était habitué à avoir un visage proche du sien, puisque les délinquants avaient tendance à le toiser comme le faisait Akashi, alors il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant à quel point leur position était... à défaut d'un autre mot, compromettante.

Akashi signifiait-il vraiment ce que Midorima pensait? Il allait pourtant devenir yakuza, alors ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée de se lancer dans une telle activité avec un homme. Il ne risquait pas d'être considéré à la légère si on venait à l'apprendre?

Akashi sentit bien son embarras – il était rouge comme une tomate, difficile à manquer –, c'est sans doute pourquoi il lui dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Shintarou. Je sais ce que je fais.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'éloigna; non satisfait de se relever, il alla même jusqu'à retourner s'assoir sur sa chaise. Midorima sentait encore sa chaleur et elle lui manquait déjà. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il se lèverait à son tour et irait l'embrasser plus profondément; mais il avait mis fin au contact, signe qu'il n'en voulait pas plus, et Midorima comprit le message.

Akashi reprit une pièce du jeu et lui fit, sur un ton presque anodin :

- Cela dit, ça devra attendre que nous fassions la cérémonie de liaison.

Midorima tout à coup se surprit à craindre ce qui l'attendait.

~xxx~

Finalement, la «cérémonie» en question consistait seulement à s'assoir en seiza, dans sa demeure, et de boire dans la même coupe de saké. Ce rituel liait deux personnes ensemble jusqu'à la mort, dans des liens encore plus sérieux que le mariage, car il n'y avait aucun moyen de les révoquer.

Pour ce faire, Midorima dut entrer dans la demeure secondaire des Akashi, autrement dit, la maison de Tokyo, où habitait le futur chef. Comme dans les films, une quantité impressionnante d'hommes les saluèrent, et on appelait Akashi «jeune maitre»

Akashi se promenait avec tant d'aise dans ce décor qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était né pour y être – ce qui, après tout, était plutôt vrai. Midorima quant à lui se sentait un peu hors propos, mais il jugea qu'il finirait par s'y habituer.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans la salle prévue à cet effet, avec un seul témoin, et s'échangèrent la fameuse coupe. Après, Akashi insista pour qu'il reste manger. Ils s'installèrent donc dans sa chambre et Akashi en profita pour lui expliquer un peu plus en détail ce qui l'attendait à Kyoto.

Akashi avait déjà averti de sa présence, aussi il allait habiter avec lui. Ils ne partageraient pas la même chambre, mais elles seraient côtes à côtes, séparées par des portes coulissantes qu'on pouvait ouvrir en tout temps. Le but était que Midorima puisse intervenir si jamais on voulait du mal à Akashi. C'était la convention, d'après lui.

Autrement, il n'aurait qu'à passer l'examen pour le lycée Rakuzan comme lui, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait encore son vice-président. Midorima devait encore l'annoncer à ses parents, mais il préférait le faire lorsque ce serait officiel. S'ils refusaient qu'il y aille, Akashi allait s'arranger pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de le retenir.

De toute façon, Midorima devait dire adieu à sa famille s'il ne voulait pas les mêler à ses histoires. La famille d'Akashi allait l'adopter et il allait perdre son nom de famille. On ne l'appellerait plus que par son prénom maintenant.

C'était beaucoup de changements, mais c'était ce qu'Akashi voulait. Et ce qu'Akashi voulait, il l'obtenait.

Ce soir-là, finalement, il resta pour dormir. On installa un deuxième futon à côté de celui du rouquin, mais ce dernier lui fit savoir qu'il n'allait pas l'utiliser.

Ils ne firent que s'embrasser, mais le simple fait de l'avoir dans ses bras le comblait. Ils venaient de se lier pour la vie, alors ils avaient tout le temps de prendre leur temps. D'ailleurs, même si leur relation restait platonique, Midorima était satisfait avec l'idée qu'il appartenait à Akashi et qu'Akashi, par la même occasion, lui appartenait.

* * *

_Je fais une petite note de fin pour spécifier que j'ai pris l'idée de la cérémonie de Tight Rope, un manga yaoi qui se passe dans le milieu de la mafia. Honnêtement, je n'ai même pas fait exprès; ce n'est qu'après l'avoir écrit que je m'en suis rendu compte. Comme j'aimais trop le concept, j'ai décidé de le laisser._

_Alors voilà, Akashi sans me le demander est devenu un chef de la mafia; en même temps, ça lui va tellement bien, avouez! Je devais faire autre chose avec la famille de Midorima, mais ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, alors voilà. Il y a des chances que j'essaie de le refaire en MuraMido ou AoMido, mais je ne peux rien garantir._

_À la suite! =)_


End file.
